particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Patriotic Alliance
Gold, Silver, Black |Seats1 Title = Senate |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Grand National Assembly |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Governorships |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Kalopia |political parties = Political parties in Kalopia |elections = Elections in Kalopia |party_logo = }} The National Patriotic Alliance (EPS) was a right-wing national conservative and capitalist political party in Kalopia, and is also the first governing party of Kalopia since the junta of the National Council for Peace and Order. The party sprung out of the Kalopian National Union (EEK) as an alliance of farmers, students, religious persons and small businessmen who were against the tyrannical Social Democratic Homeland Party, and has been led by prominent lawyer Sebastianos Vlachos since then. History Kalopian National Union On 10 October 4309, a group of dissatisfied farmers, students, religious persons and small businessmen met in a pub in the capital of Kalopia, Eleopolis, to discuss their concerns regarding the dictatorial National Council for Peace and Order, and eventually decided to covertly form the Kalopian National Union (EEK), an association that was open to all Kalopians who despised the governing junta. The EEK initially was composed of many people of differing ideologies from liberal socialists to hardcore right-wing conservatives united by their opposition to the junta, and they were active in staging peaceful rallies that called for restoration of democracy, representative governance and rejection of the "Turjakisation" of Kalopia. However, as time went on, the liberal socialists and the left-wing of the party generally left to endorse the junta as it became increasingly socialist, and that was about when Sebastianos Vlachos decided that the time was right to convert the EEK's support base into a political base, and on 6 June 4310, around half a year since the Union's founding, the National Patriotic Alliance was formed, as a right-wing national conservative party that supported democracy, capitalism and right-wing ideology to take on the incumbent SDVP in the announced 4315 election. National Patriotic Alliance In 4311, the National Patriotic Alliance (EPS) formally indicated its intention to run in the 4314 election, and released its manifesto, which was heavily inspired by right-wing conservative movements in the past. Its manifesto highlighted the flaws and massive cronyism that plagued the SDVP and pledged to clean up the government. In 4312, the EPS released its Kalopia 4330 plan, which it said would list its guiding principles towards governance in the next few decades to come. The key policies outlined were: *Reducing government expenditure and cutting taxes across the board *Making meritocracy the official principle behind government hiring, contracting and for general management of the country *Implementation of new socially conservative national ideas and principles for the Kalopian people *Introducing new immigration control measures to ensure Kalopian culture is protected *Strengthening the economy through privatisation and increased economic liberalisation *Elimination of cronyism in government and tough prosecution of corrupt junta members *Retention of Kalopian as the national language *Making Kalopian, Majatran and Siphinan the 3 national languages while making Luthorian the official language of communication and business. Vlachos era Sebastianos Vlachos created a highly centralized party structure which was in stark contrast with the beliefs of decentralization that many members within the party held, but his persuasiveness managed to gain the support of members for a more unified central party structure. Vlachos also led the party to become one that was anti-political-correctness and anti-establishment, gaining the support of many in Kalopia who were deeply dissatisfied with the current way the country was being run. With that, in the first free elections since the junta came into power, the EPS managed a landslide victory, as pro-EPS voters turned out en-masse to vote for change and a new golden age for Kalopia, gaining 206 out of 299 seats in the Grand National Assembly and 52 out of the 75 Senate seats up for election. It also successfully managed to gain all 5 governorships, a Herculean feat by a relatively new party. Vlachos' success was due to his determination and forcefulness, making numerous campaign rallies and speeches to enrapture and capture the minds and hearts of the Kalopian people and to stun his opponents with his surprisingly polished-yet-grounded campaign rhetoric. Vlachos was also roundly endorsed by all wings of his party in the post-election Party Congress, where he won 100% of the votes from delegates when they cast their votes to decide the Party's leader post-election. Election results Lower house Upper house Prominent members *Sebastianos Vlachos (4309–present) Party leaders *Sebastianos Vlachos (4309–present) Prime Ministers of Kalopia *Sebastianos Vlachos (4315–present) Presidents of Kalopia Category:Political parties in Kalopia Category:Conservative political parties Category:Capitalist political parties